The Secretary
by NaminexSora lover
Summary: Sora has a great girlfriend and a nice home. But when he hires a secretary to help him out on his job at Hikari Industries, he finds himself falling for her. How this happened is beyond him, for one thing is sure, love was certainly not on the agenda.


Full Summary: Sora is the heir to the Hikari company, but when his father suddenly dies, he is forced to take control of it. When you manage your own company you can bump into a lot of problems, so Sora hires a secretary to help keep things organized. Who knew that would cause even more trouble for him? For one thing is sure, love certainly wasn't on the agenda. Especially since he already has a girlfriend.

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back, and with a new story! I've actually had this story in my mind for a long time, even before I started writing "The Project." Speaking of that fanfic, I'm taking a short hiatus from it. I've got ideas for it, it's just that I lost some interest on it. Don't worry, I'm not going to give up on it or anything, I'm just taking a break. So, it was then that I decided to write a new story, so readers can enjoy something from me since I'm not currently working on "The Project." Also so that my writing skills don't get rusty._

_This story is a little bit more mature than any of the others I wrote. And I don't mean mature as in there's going to be lemons or something! I mean that the plot goes more in depth, more drama, and character developments. This story wil contain some humor, mostly drama and romance. Um, yeah, I guess that about it. If you have any question concering this story or "The Project," feel free to PM me! Enjoy! _

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Twilight Town. The birds were singing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. But unfortunately, Sora Hikari was stuck in his office. Ever since his father passed away and he inherited the family business, his social life had practically ended. With everyday business matters to take care of, Sora never had any time for himself. The Hikari Industries was a strong and successful company, and he had to work day and night to keep it that way.

Sora sighs as he closes his eyes and leans back in his chair. "God, why is running a company so hard?!" He yells out.

"I don't think God would know the answer to that." A voice calls out, almost causing the brunette to fall out of his chair.

"Geez, Riku! How about you knock before you enter someone's office!" Sora says as he glares at his best friend/employee.

The silver-head smirks. "Whatever. Anyway, I came over here to tell you that you missed your 10 o' clock meeting," He pauses, "Again."

Sora's eyes widened and he smacks his forehead. "Damn it. I could have sworn I put a note on my desk to remind me."

Riku looks at his desk, which was cluttered with folders and loose papers. "I'm surprised you can find anything in that mess. You know what? I suggest you get a secretary, someone that'll help keep your meetings and paperwork organized so you won't miss something else."

Sora looks thoughtful for a moment. "A secretary, huh? That's a great idea! So Riku, when can you start?" He asks with a sly grin.

Riku rolls his eyes. "No way. It's pathetic enough that the only job I could get was from my best friend, who can't even remember a simple meeting!"

Sora pouts, "You can't talk to your boss like that! Don't make be fire you!" He threatens with a shake of his fist.

"The company would die if you fired me, I'm the best worker here." The older male retorts.

The spiky brunette sighs, "You're right. Hey, wasn't Kairi looking for a job? Do you think she'll be up for being my secretary?"

"Yeah right. The last thing she would want is to be bossed around by you. Besides, she gets enough of your antics at home." He grimaces, "I still can't believe someone as intelligent as her, became your girlfriend... and moved-in with you."

"Did you say something Riku?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing really. Anyway, why don't you just put up a notice in the job ads? Hold interviews and pick the best."

"You're just filled with good ideas today, Riku! Um, you wouldn't mind doing the ad for me? I'm kinda behind in my paperwork and I don't think I'll have any time to do it myself." Sora rubs the back of his head and smiles sheepishly.

Riku sighs, "I guess so, but you better pay me for overtime!"

***That Night***

Sora wearily enters the elevator and presses the 1st floor symbol. It was already midnight and he was barely leaving. Work had piled up again, and he wasn't allowed to leave until all of it was finished. So, the moment he was done, he packed up his briefcase, and practically flew into the elevator.

As the elevator lurched down, the brunette closes his eyes and exhales as the annoying, yet oddly calming, music begins to flow from the speakers.

It was always like this, he was always arriving home late. He always came home to find Kairi fast asleep on the couch, since she would wait for him to come home. He'd then carry her upstairs, and tuck her in bed, and soon he'd do the same. Then, the next day would be the same. Come to think of it, he and Kairi never have much alone time together.

_'Hopefully, this new secretary will help get my job done faster, so I'll be able to get home to Kairi sooner..._' Sora thinks to himself, mentally sighing when he hears the ding signaling that he has arrived at his floor. He quickly exits the elevator, and soon the building too.

Once outside, Sora takes a deep breath of air. Being stuck in a stuffy office that smelt of coffee, paper, and big business all day was horrible, but he to keep going, for his dad.

Sora walks under the street-lights, his briefcase weighing him down. It was a good thing that he and Kairi lived close to the company.

As he treads along the sidewalk, the brunette hears his cell-phone ring. He takes it out and places it to his ear.

"Hello?" He answers, not even trying to hide his tiredness.

"_Hey, Sora. Sorry to bother you, but I just want to tell you that I finished the ad. It going to be in tomorrow's paper, so we should hold the interviews the next day."_ Riku announces.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Riku."

"_No prob. Later."_

"Bye." Sora closes his phone and was going to continue on his way when he heard a voice.

"Oh no!" Looking across the street, Sora sees a young woman on her knees, papers scattered around her. A little ahead, a boy skates away on his board, laughing.

Sora looks at his watch and contemplates on whether he should help or not, besides, the woman seemed to have everything under control.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind catches one of the papers and blows it toward Sora, without the woman noticing. The brunette picks up the paper, and sees that it's a drawing, and not a 'looks-like-a-four-year-old-drew-it' drawing, no, a beautifully sketched artwork of the town's clock-tower.

Sora looks up and notices that the woman had gotten the rest of the papers and was looking through them. Her expressions soon turned into a look of panic, "Ugh, I'm missing one!" She says out-loud, still unaware of Sora.

The spiky brunette decides to give the drawing to it's owner, so he makes his way across the street and up to her. The woman was too absorbed in her own thoughts that when Sora spoke, she gasped and almost dropped her drawings.

"Sorry," Sora apologizes, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to return this to you." He hands her the sketch.

The woman's blue-eyes sparkle, "You found it! Thanks, I was worried there for a second." She places the drawing in the stack she was already holding.

"Did that kid cause you to drop your belongings?" The brunette asks as he looks in the direction where the boy took off.

"Um, yeah. I was just on my way home from school when he breezed past me, knocking these out of my hand."

Sora turns to her, "School? So late?"

The girl tilts her head, "Well, it's an extra-curriculum class I'm taking. I'm applying for a job, I thought an extra course would make my resume look better. I'm only out late because I got caught up in my drawings that I lost track of time!" She pushes a lock of blond hair behind her ear and smiles sheepishly.

Sora smiles back, and then he hears a beep go off. He looks at his watch, "It's getting late. We should both start heading home."

"Yeah. Um, thanks again for return the drawing to me!" She gives one last smile before taking off. Sora watches as she turns the corner, before he continues on his way.

***2 days later***

Sora sat in his office, patiently waiting for the first of the applicants to come in. He was still surprised at how many people actually replied to his ad. All day yesterday, people were calling to schedule an appointment of an interview. He shouldn't be surprise though, it wasn't everyday someone got a chance to work at a great company like his. He just hoped one of them was "Hikari" material.

"Sora, the first person for the interview is here." Riku says, carrying a folder filled with people's resumes.

"Alright, let them in."

***Twilight Apartment Complex***

"_Dynamic Art Studio, how may I help you?" _

"Um, yes, my name's Naminé Strife. I'm calling to confirm my job interview with Luciano Tamaki."

"_Ah, Miss Strife. I'm sorry, but Mr. Tamaki has canceled all interviews, he has already found someone to take the position."_

"What?" Naminé exclaims into the phone, "Really?"

"_Yes. Again, I'm sorry for any inconveniences. Good-bye!" _The operator hangs up before the blond has any time to reply.

"Ugh!" Naminé hangs up the phone in a huff. "I can't believe he choose someone without even seeing me first!" She sighs, "And all that time I spent at my extra course is wasted, since I only did it to give me a better chance of being picked!"

She folds her arms on the table in front of her and rest her head on them. "What am I going to do now? I need a job ASAP or I won't be able to pay the rent for this apartment!" She closes her eyes and lets out a breath.

"Wait a minute!" Her eyes snap open and she quickly gets up. "How could I be so stupid?! I should go look at the job ads in the newspaper!" She heads to her door and opens it. A rolled up newspaper laid on the welcome mat.

Picking it up, Naminé heads back to her kitchen table. Opening to the Job ads, she quickly scans them, and soon her eyes land on the biggest of the ads.

_Help Wanted: Secretary_

_Hikari Industries is looking for a dependable, responsible person to be President Sora Hikari's personal secretary. Must be at least 20 years of age, ready to learn/serve, have a college degree. Somewhat long hours, with a fairly large salary._

"Hikari Industries? That company practically runs Twilight Town! It'd be so cool to work there..." Naminé muses to herself, "I wonder when the job interviews are?" Her eyes scan the rest of the ad.

_Interviews will take place at the company on the 6th of June. _

The blond's eyes widen, "That's today! I've got to hurry if I want the job!"

After taking a quick shower and putting on the most professional outfit she had, Naminé races to her car and takes off towards the company.

***Hikari Industries***

Sora lets out a sigh as the person he was interviewing left. He was not satisfied with the people who applied for the job so far. None of them were what he was looking for, which was a dependable person who'd get the job done. It wasn't asking for much, so why wasn't anyone fitting the qualifications?

"Is that everyone?" He asks Riku.

"Um, yeah. Guess it's time you make a decision." He turns and leaves the office to give his friend some time to think.

Sora props his elbows on his desk, laces his fingers together, and rests his head against them. He closes his eyes, _None of them are good enough! But, I really need to pick one, someone..._

All of a sudden, the office door slams open and someone walks in.

"I-Is it too late for the interview?" A feminine voice asks.

"Do you have an appointment?" Sora asks, not even bothering to look at the person, or even open his eyes.

"U-um...no." The female replies.

"Sorry, you were required...to.. make...one.." Sora had finally looked up, and as soon as his eyes locked with the females, he lost all train of thought.

_This girl.. she's...wow. _The brunette shakes his head, _What am I thinking?!_

Naminé smiles as realization hits her. "It's you!" She exclaims happily.

Sora regains his composure and looks up at her, "Huh?" Was all he could mutter.

"Don't you remember? We met 2 night ago when that kid on the skateboard knocked down my drawings! You return one that I was missing!"

Sora's cerulean eyes widen, "Oh, right! Now I remember! Sorry I didn't recognize you, I was tired that night." He scratches his head sheepishly.

"It's okay." The blond smiles. "Oh! I never introduced myself! I'm Naminé Strife." She walks up to the brunette and holds out her hand.

"Sora Hikari." He takes her hand and shakes it.

Naminé tilts her head as part of the job ad flows into her mind, _Hikari Industries is looking for a dependable, responsible person to be **President Sora Hikari's **personal secretary._

"Wait. Sora Hikari as in President of this company?!" She asks, disbelief in her voice.

"Uh, yeah. Is there a problem?"

"No, no. It's just that, I'm kind of surprised that someone as young as you is already president."

"Well, I was heir to the company, and my father passed away 2 years ago, so I was quickly made president." Sora admits.

Naminé bits her lip, "Oh, I'm sorry about you dad."

The brunette shakes his head. "Don't worry about it! I've come to terms with his death, I know he's in a better place."

The blond nods, "Um, you said you were tired the night we met. You were carrying a briefcase, so I figure you were here working late?"

Sora looks out the window, "Yeah. Hours can get late sometimes, which is why I'm looking for a secretary. Someone who'll be able to help me out."

"Uh-huh. So, um.. will you give me a chance? Will you interview me for the job?"

Sora's attention snaps back to her, "You want to be my secretary?"

Naminé blushes, "Uh, it's just that I really need a job! Plus, the pay is good, and you don't seem like the bossy-boss type."

The spiky brunette places a finger on his chin as he thinks, "Wait, didn't you say that you were already applying for a job when we met?"

"Oh," Naminé scratches her cheek, "My interview was canceled..."

"Really? Then okay!" He snaps his fingers, "I'll give you a chance. Take a seat and tell me why I should give you the job."

The blond artist takes a seat on the chair in front of Sora's desk. She folds her hands gently on her lap. "Well, I believe I should be given this job because I meet the age qualification, since I'm 22. I graduated college not that long ago. I'm..." She continues with her speech but Sora has long lost attention to her words.

_Wow, this girl... _He thinks to himself again, _I barely met her, and I already feel like she's the best candidate for the job. She also seems pretty nice, not the snobbish/irresponsible kind._

Naminé continues stating her reasons, while Sora nods at appropriate times. Finally, she finishes and smiles at the brunette, "That's about it! So, do you need some time to think it over?"

Sora shakes his head and grins at the blond, "That's not necessary. I've already made my decision!" He gets up and sticks his hand out, "Congratulations, Ms. Strife! You've got the job!"

Naminé gasps and quickly gets up, taking Sora's hand and shaking it, "Really? Thank you! You won't regret your decision!"

She then blushes, when the brunette chuckles at her antics, "Sorry, I'm just so excited! When do I start?"

"Can you be here by 8 tomorrow morning?"

She nods, "Yup! Thanks again.. um, should I call you Mr. Hikari now that you're my boss?"

He laughs, "Nah, just call me Sora. Mr. Hikari makes me sound old!"

"Okay. Well, I better get going." She turns to leave, "See you tomorrow Sora!" She bids him farewell from over her shoulder.

Once she's gone, Sora takes his seat and folds his arms behind his head. _You've done good, Sora, you've done good! _He cheers to himself, _You hired the best candidate! You're dad would be proud!_

A knock on the door snaps the brunette out of his day-dreams. "Come in!"

The door opens and reveals Riku. "Sora, did you pick someone for the job yet?" He asks.

"Yup!" Sora grins, "Ms. Naminé Strife has joined our staff!"

The silver-head frowns, "Naminé? I don't remember her scheduling for an appointment."

He smiles at the older male, "That's because she didn't! But, don't worry Riku. She capable enough for the job!"

Riku shrugs, "If you say so."

* * *

_A/N: So, you can probably already guess the pairings. Yeah, it's a love triangle! And don't say that SoraxNamine is going to be the ending pairing! I might surprise you in the end! ^^ I don't have much to say, but I hope you like this first chapter! Tell me if I should continue this or not. Well, happy April Fools! Till next time! :D _


End file.
